Nine Princes of Blood
Nine Princes of Blood is a stand-alone novel in the same world as The Blooddaughter Trilogy. Though influenced by the events from The Blooddaughter Trilogy, this book is not dependent on those. Nine Princes of Blood follows Nate Silver, a voice actor and the lone remaining vampire hunter from Henry the Inquisitor's organization, as he moves to Los Angeles in search of 'The Black Dragon', a legendary vampire hunter. Plot Nate's first stop is Hallows, a downtrodden goth music club, where he meets Lanie, a talent agent, and Dirk Deth, the clubs proprietor. After some talking, Nate accepts a job at the bar to cover his expenses before his voice-acting job starts. That night, at the club, Nate meets several people including Dai, a Chinese woman, and Angelica, a statuesque woman owing her looks to plastic surgery. The next morning, Nate, wakes up in Lanie's bed. Nate, who had been a virgin, has no recollection of much of the night before. He is eventually able to determine and remember that he slept with Lanie. While working with Dirk that day, Nate becomes aware that Dirk is actually a vampire but, knowing he can't act on his own, agrees to partner with Dirk to take down an evil band of vampires that are running the city, including weekly categorized killings for their amusment. The evil vampires, who call themselves The Nine Princes, use the names of devils from The Magus. After Angelica, who turns out to be a vampire's pet, tries to seduce Nate and kill him for her vampire. Dirk has to save Nate by making him his pet. They return and kill Angelica and her vampire, and, in the process, rescue a detective. A few days later, while trying to identify a crooked cop in the pockets of the Nine Princes, Nate and Dirk are ambushed and Dirk is killed by the Nine Princes. One of the Nine Princes, the Chinese woman, Dai, saves him by turning him to a vampire. Nate, horrified at his own existence, discovers it's worse than he imagined when he realizes he blacks out at the hint of fresh blood and loses control while feeding, inevitably killing his prey. Dai still convinces him that he can do more good for the world by helping her take down the rest of the Nine Princes. Nate and Dai discover they are part of a small house of vampires led by Artemis, who doesn't appreciate having a man in her family. Still, communicating by proxy through her descendants, she lets Nate exist. A member of the family creates a special royal scepter for Dai made of silvered glass and filled with fresh blood. The silver keeps the venae from fading from the blood. At a final showdown, Dai goes into one room with the remaining Nine Princes while Nate, believed to be Dai's pet, is put in a room with the pets. Dai remotely destroys the scepter, exposing Nate to the scent of fresh blood. He slaughters the pets, which kills their vampires. Dai, the only remaining member of the Nine Princes, declares herself queen and Nate her sheriff. Characters Nate Silver Daiyu Long Lanie Dirk Deth Randall Thalia Callisto Availability Nine Princes of Blood is available at Amazon.com. Category:Books Category:Stories Category:Stand-Alone Books